Yonsei Corporation
Yonsei Corporation Yonsei, an Overview Yonsei Corporation is one of the largest companies in Japan, with extensive holdings in South Korea, Taiwan, parts of Oceania, and enclaves in Vancouver, Portland, and near Santiago Chile. Yonsei is a strong believer in tradition and loyalty, focusing on recruiting loyal followers, keeping the histories well known and tradition alive even as it advances the cellular communications field, while somewhat contradictory trying to preserve the idea of human rights. On the other hand, Yonsei is strongly believed to be a cult, given how the company looks after its personel - some go as far to say brainwashing them, the fact almost no one ever leaves the company once they become salaried, and the supposed ties to Yakuza. (Conspiracy) Yonsei Corporation was founded at the turn of the century in 1901 under the regime of the Meiji, as a Zaibatsu heavily influenced by european ideals, in part due to the modernizing occuring in the nation at the time. Following world war 2 they spread to other nations in the world, one large japanese corporation amongst many, specializing in consumer electronics and specialist electronics such as cell phones and specialty electronics on occasion. The only three things that appear to differ from a cursory perspective to differentiate Yonsei from the standard large multi-national company, the inclusiveness of foreigners on to seinor positions in the company, the pure loyalty displayed - the company pays its workers and engineers fairly well but comparitively thier executives are low paid - no one has yet to betray the company or its secrets, and finally Yonsei's executives, management, engineers are encouraged and often fairly proefficent in the martial arts or studiers of ancient cultures and ways, for reasons no one can determine. Rather than read the Legend of the Five Rings, a Yonsei executive is more likely to be practicing akkido. Some whisper Yonsei's name is actually an acronym, but of what, no one knows. Whispers have it that several mages are on call supernaturally. Yonsei's agenda seems to be focused on ensuring vampires in particular do not make it far into the world of corporations, and in striving to if possiable cull the numbers of both Hosts and the Forsaken - but they havent had much luck in that arena. Yonsei Special Merits/Endowments: Yonsei Corporation specials: Yonsei Characters may take Luck Magic Merit, the Geomancy Merit, Cell tactics as appropriate, fighting styles, hunter merits etc. Yonsei has a special Yonsei only variant of Geomany and Luck Magic to represent thier knowledge in that area. In addition they might have a relic, from reliquary. In addition in terms of equipment, Yonsei Corporation characters tend to have access to second line millitary grade equipment, advanced top of the line electronics and above all disposable money where needed. For thier millitary weapons, Yonsei can acquire Etheric Ammunition per the Hunter Rulebook (Task Force Valkeryie Advanced Armory) Yonsei History 'Dawn of the 20th Century' Yonsei was offically birthed as one of the Zaibaitsu in March of 1901 A.D. and spent much of its time absorbing the descendants of former Samurai and Artisans amongst its hirees, and partaking of absorbing as much information from the Europeans as they could, initially focusing on speciality metal compounds, such as steel, and chemistry. Early on however, Yonsei distinguished itself in the Meiji era via its knowledge of scholarship, loyalty and determination to despite protests protect ancient sites in Japan, even though others desired to devlop them. The real first glory of the organization came in the Russo-Japanese War, where Yonsei played a crucial role in setting up telegraph lines to provide information to the commanders, and in organizing some resistance in Russian occupied territories - and finally brokering deals with the British for intelligeance exchanges. In the aftermath of the succesful war Yonsei supported the increased participation in Korea, going into more war like industries, but also finance. Where it differed greatly from other japanese institutions was it being fairly respectful towards the traditions of the country after some initial shocks. By 1910, when Korea was fully annexed into Japan, Yonsei stood alone in its attempt to accept and guide Korean education and incorporate them into the company, especially early on in shipping concerns. Partially thanks to this, the absorbtion of ideas, and the ability to make a bold stance Yonsei made its first great leaps to prominence especially when the First World War began in 1914 - Yonsei was ready. In the First World War, Yonsei made its next tenative steps internationally, working with the Entante forces and with its knowledge of shipping at the time, making a large amount of money in helping to ease supply concerns, and in learning better manufacturing techniques. Over the years of 1914 to 1918 the company size simply exploded, being one of the first Japanese firms to actually work on the same quality as the West, and be so respected. After the war Yonsei made efforts to try and expand fairly where it expanded, and continued its tradition of trying to protect cultural sites. However, the March 1st movement in Korea was a bit of a tipping point. Yonsei helped the protestors and campaigned for leinancy as well as similar laws in other areas of Japan's colonial empire, considered a slight to elements of the Japanese military not forgotten. In the years leading up to the stock market crash, Yonsei continued being the most outspoken Japanese company in support of democracy and human right, claiming its relative success with the stock market was proof of the divine favor bestowed upon the company. Of course this all changed in 1929 when Yonsei - doing very well for itself, found itself having a suddenly tanked fiancial department. Then the millitarists shortly made a ploy, taking away the shipping intrests of the company. The 30's and 40's would not be kind to Yonsei. Category:Lore Category:Agency Category:Yonsei